Frisky Fame
by reader-chic-2
Summary: When promiscuous Elsa Winters, actress who played Elsa in Frozen, meets seductive Jack Frost, who played Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians in an interview, the sexual tension is almost unbearable. Flirting, fucking, and freaking drama follows them in this short Hollywood style love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Frisky Fame**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or DreamWorks. Disney owns all of Frozen, and DreamWorks Rise of the Guardians. I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: This is an AU one where they both starred in their own movies about Frozen and Rotg. You should get the gist of it quickly that they are in an interview.**

* * *

"Please welcome the beautiful Elsa Winters." It was the line Elsa had been hearing for the past month now. So she made one movie. Big deal. She saw no point in manifesting some insane crush or obsession over somebody you barely knew. Sure, these interviews were to solve that problem, but she didn't necessarily liked showing herself to the world. She lived in that saying that 'less is more.' If she showed everything down to her flaws, then she'd really depress the guys she took to bed. Back to the concept of celebrities, why would anyone feel that a certain person was above their status and out of their league merely because she acted in a movie? Hell, she hadn't even the brains to come up with the plot!

She shook her head and walked out of her dressing room. She knew when she finally got the thing she'd been needing most in her life – a role of any kind – that fame would be different than her home life. However, she expected it'd take years to get to the top, not days!

Elsa was thankful she didn't have to hear that annoyingly cliché line again. She was doing a video interview for the second time. She liked these better because there was less pressure. "You can sit right here," Lilly, the interviewer, directed. Elsa did as told, facing across from her. The loveseat couch was more or less comfortable, but it was clearly meant for two. "I hope you don't mind, but we were hoping to spice this video up a bit. Since you agreed to an all day interview, thank you by the way, we want to get a video aside from the normal."

Elsa didn't know how she felt on this. She agreed that her past interviews had been mostly the same questions. It was her main reason for getting annoyed with the whole famous thing. "I'm game for anything." She shrugged, hoping for it to be as interesting as her first interview was, but that was because it was new and exciting.

"Perfect," Lilly clapped her hands and waved on a person behind Elsa. She turned around and saw a tall, lean man with icy white, disheveled hair walked being led toward them. He was in a blue hoodie, which Elsa gave him points for. She was in a dress out of the fear of being judged in this crazy, Hollywood world. He obviously didn't care what anyone thought. He flashed them both a beaming, pearly white smile and sat down next to Elsa, who gulped a bit. "Elsa, this is-,"

"Jackson Frost, but please," he took her head and kissed the back of the palm. "Call me Jack." Elsa smiled nervously from the way he looked at her, as if he had seen her naked previously. Blushing, she moved to introduce herself but was interrupted.

"We don't have much time!" Lilly clapped to attention. She huffed and explained. "I'm sure you've heard of him, Elsa, so this shouldn't be hard to explain."

"Actually, I haven't," Elsa giggled and looked sheepishly to Jack. He feigned a hurt look, covering his heart with his hand.

"That hurts, Els. Right here," Jack showed her puppy eyes. Elsa moved to apologize when he started to laugh. "I stared as Jack Frost in a huge children's movie, much like your own. They haven't been able to get an interview out of me yet."

"Until we found somebody who caught his eye," Lilly giggled as the director began calling off the checklist. Elsa blushed and turned to Jack in accusation.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for platinum," he smiled cheekily and winked before relaxing back in the couch, an arm behind Elsa. Rolling her eyes, she did the same.

"Action!"

Lilly smiled and turned to the camera. "Welcome to the Three S's News!" Lilly began to introduce them on the scene.

Elsa leaned toward Jack and muttered, "Should I be worried for what that stands for?"

Jack snorted and looked to her. "Sex, Scandals, and Shopping."

"Shit, I hate shopping," Elsa said with sarcasm, grinning at him. Jack looked very pleased with that answer.

Lilly was just getting to them. "Now Elsa Winter's film, Frozen, is about a girl overcoming society and showing her true self while emphasizing how a girl can go far without a man by her side as long as she has her family to have her back. This is one of the top grossing films we've seen in a while for Disney…"

Elsa zoned out for the moment. They always took a while to explain her role. She looked over to Jack, who was doing the same to her. They held the other's gaze for a few seconds, both sizing the other up. Elsa blushed and looked away as soon as Lilly began introducing Jack.

"Jackson Frost," she began, and Elsa noted how nobody called him Jack. He told her to call him Jack so she assumed it was only for the ones he tolerated voluntarily. She felt giddy at that notion. "He's something extraordinary. Taking the myths over his own name, he wrote and starred in the DreamWorks's film, Rise of the Guardians. It was about how the past is the past and nobody needs that to define him, all that mattered was trusting and relying on others, not turning your back on the ones willing to help." She went on a little more about how, nearly a year ago, it was a huge film.

Elsa stifled a yawn and Lilly noticed. She turned the conversation. "So, you both must be wondering why we have the two of you here together."

"Other than pimping me out, yes, I am a bit curious," Elsa grinned and elbowed Jack, who returned the blow lightly while looking directly at her heated face.

Lilly laughed. " Considering you both have similar powers in your movies and no love interests, fans took it into their own hands. You are the Internet's favorite couple. They have everything of the two of you together from drawings, poems, songs, and – my personal favorite – fan fiction!"

Jack groaned, covering his face with his hands. He slowly turned from tired to hysterical. "I'm sorry," Elsa said with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Fan fiction is a collection of stories written about fictional characters in anything from books to movies to cartoons." Elsa's mouth popped open. She never knew people had this type of thing. Maybe it was ahead of her time, even if she was only 23. Lilly pulled out a card. "We've brought out a clip for you."

She spoke as a professional storyteller. "Jack Frost flew from the window sill to hovering over top of the naked girl in below him. Elsa pulled him down on top of her, locking their lips as if their lives depended on it. His hands flew to her breast-,"

"Lilly!" Elsa shrieked, fanning her face. Jack erupted into laughter, bringing everyone around them to it as well. "Who the hell writes this stuff?"

"I'm with Elsa on this. They are totally ruining my street cred," Jack scoffed. Elsa snorted and giggled.

"Right? The fun is in the undressing," Elsa shook her head. Jack high-fived her at that and grinned, sending a wink her way.

Lilly laughed, giving them a face. "What did you two find the most troubling parts of shooting?"

Elsa grimaced, so they turned to her. She blushed. "I was a nobody for all of filming. So they didn't give me the best equipment. I often had to change behind two girls holding up towels or do some pretty scary stunts because the stunt doubles didn't look good enough." Elsa met eyes with Jack and Lilly. "I bet those fuckers feel pretty shitty right now."

Jack laughed again and squeezed Elsa's thigh. "I like this girl." He hooted. Lilly asked the same question to him. "Well, everyday I'd walk on set to hear something that sounded like a mix between the last breath of a dying whale and the sound a dog makes when it's run over. It was just Isla trying to sing."

Elsa giggled, blushing at how easy he just threw out that statement. Isla Fisher was one of her idols because she was absolutely hilarious and talented. Lilly gasped at that. "We were surprised when there were no rumors about the two of you going around."

Jack shrugged. "I told you. Blondes are my type." He gave another wink to Elsa. She wondered if he just had eye spasms the entire time. "Besides, I think she was with somebody."

Lilly seemed to jump on the topic. "Speaking of being with somebody, what are your views on the timing of when to hook up?"

Elsa hadn't been willing to answer questions like that before. She had nothing against it, but she just found that it led to deeper, more personal stuff. Jack seemed to find this topic interesting, though. "Do you even have to ask? Go for it."

Elsa snorted. "Have some class, Jack." She looked pointedly to him and back to Lilly. "I think you should wait for the right time in a relationship. Of course, I'm all for taking your serious breaks, but I have a strict don't-date-your-one-night-stand rule. It creates unrealistic expectations."

"Unrealistic?" Jack scoffed. Elsa nodded and looked to him. He was smirking. "You can expect sex in relationships, Elsa. If we are together and not fucking regularly, then there's something wrong."

Elsa frowned. "My point is that he'd expect only sex."

"Then you are sleeping with immature contenders," Jack laughed, leaning back in the chair. Elsa rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off her face. His words tickled under her chin.

"Are you sleeping with anyone, Elsa, or just going around town?" Lilly asked, intrigued. Elsa crinkled her nose. The lady phrased it as if she could only be doing one of the two.

"No, I'm single actually," she huffed.

"How funny, so is Jack," Lilly squealed. Elsa looked accusingly to him, but he only nodded with a knowing look.

"I'd love to discuss another topic now." Elsa voiced her opinion. Jack snorted and sat further back in his seat. Elsa ignored him, looking expectantly to Lilly. She looked disappointed.

"With this much fame, what do you have in store next?" It was a basic question with a basic answer. She'd practiced these. There was no way she'd get flustered with this question.

"At the moment, I'm just trying to adjust." It was an honest answer. She'd been a city girl, but nothing like this. It was very fast and public.

"Adjust huh? What, did Princess get photographed spilling wine?" Jack sneered. Elsa elbowed him. She knew she could let them hear another one of her little outings.

She leaned towards him, pressing her hand over both their microphones and whispered, "An eager group of girls stumbled on me in one of my secret-sex-spots. And I drink beer, not wine."

Lilly groaned in exasperation. "You can't cover the-ugh!" Jack leaned back, looking Elsa over for a second time. She grinned knowingly while a slightly longing look appeared on Jack's lips. "Jack, why don't you tell us what you have in store for the future?"

His hand falling on Elsa's back, he said, "It's got something to do with platinum."

"Break!" Lilly shouted in aggravation. They cut off the camera as she jumped to her feet in anger. Elsa stifled her giggling. "If you aren't going to give us juicy information, cut the flirting!"

Neither of them spoke a word as she pranced off. Elsa rolled her eyes alongside Jack. "Impatient interviewers," Jack groaned. His hand fell to the small of her back as he cocked his head her way. "What do you say we skip out on this and have a meaningful conversation over dinner?"

Elsa frowned in puzzlement. She honestly wasn't expecting a dinner invitation from Jack. A nightcap? Maybe, but this really made her pleased. "Don't think I could handle the classic Jackson Frost heart break?" She asked, hands folder over her heart in mockery. Jack snorted and stood, offering her his hand. "So you don't want to fuck me?"

"I have every intention to, but not tonight. I'm going to make you fall in love with me first," he stated like he was telling the weather. Elsa giggled and began to walk outside with Jack Frost, but Lilly came running after them.

"Wait! You can't leave! You are signed up for the rest of the afternoon," her eyes sagged. Elsa winced. She signed a contract and, despite her newly big bank account, she didn't want a lawsuit.

Elsa began to walk towards Lilly, but Jack held a hand out to stop her. "I know the show business, sweetheart. Let me show you how to have these guys feeding out of your hand." He said cockily and looked to Lilly, who was glaring. "You let us leave for a video of us making out."

Elsa gasped, but it didn't surprise her. In fact, she was a little proud he used every advantage. She should have thought of that, honestly. Lilly suddenly grew a smile. "And that you hooked up?"

Jack shook his head firmly. "Just made out. Take it or have a dull finishing interview." He crossed his arms over his chest so Elsa did the same, a slight smile on her lips. Lilly bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. She motioned for one second and ran off to grab the cameraman and her colleagues with their phones.

Jack sighed loudly and turned to Elsa, who bit her lip while watching every expression flash across her face. She knew he had been doing this for too long. He seemed tired – attractive – but tired. "You gonna kiss me or what?" She remarked. Jack's lips turned upward in a crooked smile. Elsa climbed on her tiptoes and wrapped her hands around his neck.

. . .

He bent his neck to meet her upstretched one. Their lips came together softly as he cradled her back with one hand and her face with the other. They moved their lips together slowly. He counted three seconds before he took things into his own hands. He figured they wanted a 'cute' picture of the two winter spirits kissing to blast the media up, but he was doing this for himself.

Jack suddenly grasped her face and spun them around to find the wall, slamming Elsa into that heatedly. She didn't notice as her tongue slipped across his bottom lip. Jack smothered a groan as her plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting the minty scent in her mouth. He ground his teeth over her bottom lip, enticing a whimper out of her lips. One of his hands pinned one of hers over her head while his other wrapped around her waist and ass, picking the light girl up off her feet. She draped her legs across his torso as her hand ran furiously through his hair.

Their tongues wrapped around each other's, both young adults totally forgetting where they were at the time. He felt his pants tightening around himself and decided now was not the time. He hated doing it, but he slowly pulled away, darting in for a few last, sloppy kisses. Elsa hopped to the ground and fixed her hair, blushing like a rose. Both of them were out of breath as they walked past the group of gaping women.

"Will that do?" Jack asked, not waiting for the reply as they headed down the street, him dragging Elsa by the hand. When they rounded a corner, he finally slowed his pace but didn't release her porcelain hand. Elsa had her mouth hanging open still. "Nice ass, sweetheart."

"Damn nice tongue, Jack" Elsa laughed hysterically, a light in her eyes. "That was…"

His ego only grew as a wide smile formed on his lips. They entered the nearest restaurant suited for their fancy attire. "Table for two."

"You're Jackson Frost, right?" The man at the counter asked as he wrote on a slip of paper full of names. Jack nodded, looking around at the crowd. He knew his fame would help here. "I suppose I can…yes, follow me."

Elsa gave him a curious look, but he waved it off and let her slide in the booth first before following. "Rule one of being famous: use it." He explained.

"Yeah? I'm sure you've used it in the clubs, huh?" Elsa taunted. Jack beamed.

"Jealous?" She shook her head, but he still chuckled. "Actually, you have to be careful in that department. Some fans are…nuts."

Elsa laughed. "I had one guy with my face tattooed on his chest!" He studied her expression, like the experience was actually amusing. He forgot when those stories brought him a laughing feeling. He was annoyed with it by now.

"Give it a few months. That story will piss you off," he huffed. Elsa frowned.

"How long have you been in this business, Jackson?" She asked, using his real name for the first time. It made his lips turn up, threatening a smile. It was nice hearing her sweet voice say his name without sounding like a desperate person, but he'd much rather her use his nickname that very few people used. It was even nicer.

"Since a child."

Elsa nodded and sipped the beer he'd previously ordered. She looked at him with a playful smile. "You're going to have to learn to smile sometime if you want to be with me, Jack." He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, frowning.

"I'll smile when I get you undressed," he offered. Elsa threw back her head laughing to which he smirked further.

"So. Jack Frost and the snow queen, huh?" Elsa tested, a teasing look on her lips. He got an overwhelming urge to kiss her again. The first was so great, he was dying to do more to that china-doll skin.

"Sounds nice to me," Jack whispered as his face came dangerously closer to hers. Elsa smiled tightly as he tugged on her braid.

"As long as I get to use my powers first," Elsa inched closer, angling her head toward his. Jack frowned but didn't stop leaning in. She explained with a satisfied grin. "I get to put white stuff all over us."

Jack's eyes steeled, looking her up and down. He suddenly jerked away and raised a hand. "Check please!" The waiter nodded and left the secluded booth just in time for Jack to attack Elsa's lips again. She kissed back eagerly. He about jumped out of his skin as her hand creped up his thigh, landing over his junk. He groaned as their tongue licked at the other's lips hungrily. Elsa continued rubbing, getting him harder and harder.

"What -," kiss, "about-," kiss, "rules?"

Jack began kissing down her neck, toward her chest in excitement. "Fuck them. After tonight, I'll take whatever you give." Jack sucked over a spot below her collarbone, causing her to throw her head back and moan silently. "Elsa?"

"Hell yes," she keened back into his lips again. He grinned devilishly. "Let's fuck."

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you might be thinking, hey! I've seen this before. Well, yes, you probably did see it in my collection of Jelsa one shots called One Shots of Ice. However, I've decided to continue this story a couple chapters more. Inspiration has hit me. Now I have chapter two ready to post. It will be up as soon as I see some feedback.**

 **Can I see four reviews, pretty please? What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frisky Fame Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Rise of the Guardians_** **, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

Jack and Elsa exchanged glances from across the stage. They each were on opposite ends. Originally, they weren't supposed to know the other was here, but they ran into each other, made out, and ended up spilling the beans. The producer just spat in their faces to 'use their damn acting skills and make it look like a surprise.'

Jack raised an eyebrow, making the blonde flush. When his name was called, he ran out to the stage with a tight smile. He had only agreed to this interview because it was with his best friend Jamie. He was just starting out in his career so Jack felt the need to give him some publicity. He supposed Elsa somehow weaseled her way into this as well.

"Jamie, how are you doing?" Jack greeted him with their signature handshake.

"I'm doing well, how are you, Jackson?" Jamie grinned as they sat down, one at his desk and the other in a spacious black sitting chair. Now, where would Elsa sit when she came because there were no other areas?

"Can't complain. Thank you for having me," Jack began politely. This was in front of a live studio audience and the fans were still cheering so they continued with the small talk until it died down. Finally, Jamie settled with smirking at him. Jack sighed. "Bring it on me."

Jamie smiled widely and began with a good start up question. "Jackson, we have heard rumors of you joining a new film. Care to elaborate?"

He didn't expect such a bland question. "I've signed with Disney for a film that's unnamed. That's all I'm really allowed to say at the time."

Jamie chuckled. "We know that much! We want to know _why_ you and Elsa Winters, if you do remember her, just signed up for an unnamed movie at the same time. Would it happen to be the same film?"

Jackson glared knowingly. "I'm afraid I didn't even know she signed a new contract," he lied fluently. The publicists wanted to handle it themselves. Until the name was released, they didn't want any talk of him and Elsa really being friends. He knew she signed the same second installment of Frozen. That was his reason for agreeing to be a certain winter spirit.

Jamie nodded and struck a new topic. "As your close friend, I happen to know you haven't been hanging around much, but you _have_ been out and about. There are some saucy rumors, pal."

Jack laughed, clutching his stomach. "Yes, I've been seeing someone, I suppose." He wasn't allowed to give her name yet, but he could stir up the gossip on a mystery girl.

"Knowing you, Frost, seeing someone could mean two very different things," Jamie leaned forward, placing his elbow on the desk. Jack matched his position.

"This is an adult casting, right?" Jack asked. Girls in the audience swooned and hollered. Jamie nodded, cracking a wider grin. "Then yes, we fuck occasionally. I'm not too sure what you'd call, Jamie." Jamie nodded and looked back at the crowd, most of whom were desperate, fainting girls. Jack elevated his brow as well. "Don't worry ladies, there's plenty of me to come around!" He waved, blowing a kiss into the audience.

Jamie howled with laughter. "You cocky bastard!" He slapped his shoulder. "I hope you aren't exclusive because we have a special guest for you."

"Now you've interested me, Jamie," Jack leveled the playing field. Jamie waved to the side Elsa was hiding in. Out walked the magnificent girl in her lace black dress that had a slit running up her right leg that ended right below her panty line. As usual, Jack licked up her body, taking in her curves from the heavy breasts to the plump and cutely shaking butt. Her muscled thighs were just a horrible tease.

Jack stood, clapping for the appearance of Elsa Winters. Most of the girls cheered and squealed in excitement, but there was a large portion that booed her. Jack glared in their direction and they changed to squealing. Jamie shouted above the clapping, "Give it up for the beautiful Elsa Winters, everybody!" She smiled genuinely and waved.

"Thank you," she said as she stopped to greet Jamie first and paused in front of Jack, unsure how to proceed. "Jack Frost, I believe we meet again."

She held out her hand, but Jack's smirk made it fall. "You really do look stunning, Elsa," he pulled her in of a hug despite their 'platonic' relationship, or what they needed to show. She blushed and whispered a thank you before offering him to sit. He frowned before she shoved him down and sat on his lap, half swinging her legs over his. Jack could feel his pants grow tighter and shifted his position.

"Now were we just talking about Jack's sex life because I'd love to revisit that again?" Elsa smirked, throwing Jack a wink. He loved how much surer of herself she'd grown in the couple of months they had been meeting up to fuck and talk. It was a mixture of both truly. "I do hope to make _her_ quite jealous."

Jack smirked. "Believe me, she'd be jealous if you were just standing across the room from me." Elsa showed mock hurt and shock before shoving his head playfully.

"I really shouldn't tease him, Jamie, you know. He has enough trouble as it is to," Elsa cut off with a whistle, making an up arrow with her hands. Jack sneered and undid her little bun, which granted him a smack on the chest. Every movement of hers caused him to grow tighter and tighter. There was no problem at all and she knew it first fucking hand. Her scent infiltrated his nose and it soothed him enough to compose a platonic expression.

"How would you know?" Jamie insinuated. Elsa grinned.

"I happen to be good friends with his not-so-much-girl-friend." Elsa beamed. Jack looked pointedly to Jamie.

"Elsa is merely making up for her jealousy, Jamie. Don't be mad," he smiled a winning smile. Elsa's mouth snapped shut to keep herself from digging down further. Only Jack would twist that insult in his favor. She crossed her arms and leaned back into his chest.

Jamie's lips quipped in approval as if Jack and Elsa were putty in his hands. "We've asked your adult fans to send in some questions for a game of truth or dare in courtesy of Jack's oldest and most favored game." Jack stared in awed shock at his best friend. It was the truth. In his junior high years, he'd insist playing the game everywhere they went purely to get every girl to give him a wet, lipstick coated smooch. It worked every single time.

"Jamie, don't you want a serious interview?" Elsa stuttered in protest. Jack could only agree with her. This wasn't very professional. Jamie looked over his shoulder, grinning, to the director, who held a big thumb up. He looked back to the two and shook his head.

"No, we want what the people want. Right now, that's to hear the juice – or rather, see it." Jamie leaned back in his comfy little chair that Jack wanted to push over badly. He huffed loudly and glared at the friend. "Jack, you've never been one to back down from a challenge."

"Jamie-,"

"And Elsa," Jamie gasped. "Don't tell me your sex life can't hang with Jack's!"

Now he understood why he asked the adult fans. Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll do it," Elsa snorted, blushing. Jack couldn't believe she was in, so he had to agree. He was also quite interested in these infamous stories she's been telling bit by bit to every couple of lucky interviewers.

"Why not?" He muttered.

"It looks like we've got some game starting right after this break!" Jamie stood and applauded along with the rest of the crowd. Jack bumped Elsa off and stood by her side, hand resting along her waist out of habit. They waved and walked off the stage together, both corning the mischievous Jamie the second they were in the clear.

"The fuck was that!?" Jack had him pressed against the wall by his throat. Elsa jumped on Jack's back so she could get in Jamie's face as well. He had the nerve to keep grinning like a schoolgirl.

"We are going to look like children no matter the topic! That's the opposite of what I need to be seen as," she hissed, nails digging into his shoulder.

Jamie laughed hard. He clutched his stomach and gasped for air. The director tapped Jack on the shoulder, staring sternly. Obviously, he didn't want his star to be injured. Elsa hopped down, flattening out her dress while blushing. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and met the director's gaze with equal intensity. "We said that to get viewers interested. As we speak, thousands of more people are tuning in with the gossip of a 'sexual Jelsa exposure.' There will be no dares as long as you answer the questions. If not, you will get a dare. It was the only way we could still call it truth or dare."

Elsa's reddened face calmed a bit. She shifted her weight from heel to heel. "Can I please get a chair for myself then?"

He nodded and went right to work on that. Jack gazed at her, unsure how she could be so calm talking about her sex life to millions of people. Flashing him an innocent smile, she skipped back out. Jack shook his head and jogged after her before they started calling the countdown.

As they switched the chair to a barely longer couch, Jack whispered in her ear. "After this, how about Jelsa goes to the zoo?"

Elsa smiled and stood on her tiptoes to whisper back in his ear. He had to dip his neck for her to reach. "Or we can just go back to your place."

That, right there, was why he loved that girl to death. His lips turned upward in a crooked, wry smile as he bumped her with his elbow, for which she bumped back. He was about to rebuke but Jamie cleared his throat from down in his seat. "Guys, your microphones are…on."

Elsa's hands covered her face and she tried to hide herself in the couch, as if that would shield her from the cameras. Jack grimaced and sat down on the couch. The entire crowd was whispering the gossip. So much for a secret… At least the cameras were still turning on.

"Action!"

"And we're back with the famous pair!" Jamie announced, spinning with too much glee in his chair to face them. "Shall we get started?"

Elsa said between clenched teeth. "Let's." She turned pointedly to Jack. "You can go first."

Jamie pulled out a glass bowl with slips of white, identical paper folded up in it. He reached in blindly and pulled out a random one, unfolding it carefully. Then, he spoke with joy. "The rules are simple. Answer the truths and if you refuse, you get a dare. First up; Jackson Frost, what is your favorite position?"

As if on a timer, Jack spit out, "Doggie style, obviously." Elsa snorted and he turned his head to slowly look at her giggling expression. "What?"

"Nothing…" She laughed. "It's just – kind of cliché. I mean, I wonder how many positions you've actually tried if you enjoy the 'obvious' doggie style."

It was his turn to smirk. "Sweetie, when it comes to getting off, I can't let it be purely in your control."

"So I'm just there for looks? I can't get you off myself?"

"Not often."

Elsa looked shocked. She knew he wasn't talking about her in particular, or that's what he'd hoped. The only time he'd actually let her ride him he came like jet. It was merely more convenient for their types of hookups for him to get them both off instead of letting her have some fun.

Jamie cleared his throat, looking pale and intruding. "You? I? Are we talking about-?"

"In general? Yes," Elsa answered quickly. "My turn." She picked on out of the jar and handed it to the befuddled interviewer. He looked at her with mild embarrassment.

"Favorite sex spot?"

Elsa grinned naughtily. In secret, she squeezed Jack's hand. Before she could pull away, he intertwined their fingers. Elsa looked from him back to Jamie. "A running dryer," she squeezed his hand again. Something told him he'd be her next dryer victim. He couldn't deny his excitement.

"Jack, have you ever had a threesome?"

Jack cocked his head at the thought. It had always been a goal of his but never really been convenient. Girls were obviously willing, but he was never sure he was ready to tousle the struggle of letting two fans down at once. "I haven't."

Elsa nearly went into a choking fit. She clutched her throat in surprise. "Seriously?" He frowned. She whispered, "They're great."

Jamie, again, cleared his throat even louder than before. "Your. Microphone. Is. On. How many times do I need to specify this?"

She blushed and leaned into Jack's arm. "Elsa, who are you currently seeing?"

She rolled her eyes and waited, as if that was a joke. Jack nudged the girl. "Oh, you're serious?" She laughed, looking around. "I'm not telling that! Are you crazy?"

Jack gulped and looked to Jamie, who was grinning like a mad man. "I hope you're ready to suffer the consequences, girly." Elsa groaned and crossed her arms, smothering back further into the couch. Jack chuckled under his breath. She was asking for it. Jamie reached behind him into the bowl ten times bigger than the question one. These fans had a hell of a dirty mind. He pulled out the very first slip and threw it away. He pulled another, grimaced, and tossed it away. He pulled out another, did a double take, and threw it away. It went on like that three more times until Jamie looked to the camera. "This isn't a porn show, creeps!"

Finally, they found a playable one. He read it allowed with a frown. "Couldn't have done any better, XoXoGossipGirl? Really?" Jamie turned to Elsa. "Kiss somebody in here."

Elsa seemed to be annoyed with this. Jack knew what that scrunched up face meant. He saw this proposal coming before she opened her luscious little lips. "If I make out with him-,"

"We've already used that, Els," Jack whispered, his hand rubbing circles on her back, inching down further.

"Fine," she hissed, shoeing away Jack's hand. She leaned toward his lips, for which he closed his eyes and leaned in as well. He kept leaning, not understanding why their lips weren't on each other's. Finally, he fell on his face into the empty couch. Half the crowd erupted into laughter at his ditsy imagination. Meanwhile, he caught a glimpse of Elsa pulling a man out of the crowd and pressing her lips to his. Obviously, he tried using tongue, but the blonde was quick to pull away. Jack pushed himself up, glaring at the promiscuous girl as she skipped over, a playful smile on her lips. She waved at him. The nerve of that girl!

"I'll get you for that later," Jack growled as she sat back down. She merely crossed her legs and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "My turn."

"How many partners have you been wi-?"

"I'm not answering that," Jack interrupted, looking pointedly to Elsa. Her proud smirk fell with a crease between her eyes. He looked to Jamie now. "Dare me."

"You are like children," he muttered and pulled out a slip. "Grind with a certain blonde." Jamie put his head in his hands. "Why do we even try to be ELUSIVE, YOU IDIOTS!?"

Jack grinned pointedly. By now, most of everyone had sensed a competition at the least was going on between the two. Some could guess that they obviously wanted to prove who could make the other more jealous. Jack was determined to win. "Play a song," he said. Blaring, Candy Shop came on. Oh yes, that was his style. He pointed to a young, washed out tan blonde in the front row. "You – come here."

She walked out with more energy than he'd ever seen in a girl. She was extremely short, so short Jack's crotch barely lined up with her nonexistent butt. Jack was glad to be a hell of an actor because it was damn hard to make it look like she was great. However, he couldn't help but make Elsa immensely jealous. He could practically see the fire in her eyes. When the song finally ended, he thanked the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her friends were hooting and hollering while a swarm of guys walked after her. She did seem like fun, but she honestly wasn't great.

Elsa's hands were clenched into fists. "My turn!" She yelled and jumped to her feet. Jack chuckled while sitting down behind her. Jamie wanted to stop to comment on Jack's little dance, but the jaw being thrust into his face stopped him. "My turn, fuck-face."

"Woah, aggressive." Jamie held his hands up in surrender and pulled a slip out. Jack could see the mental eye roll. "Are you a virgin?"

He didn't even finish the question. "No-,"

"You can't lie!" Jack jumped to his feet, shaking her shoulders.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped away, growling. "No, I won't answer."

"We already know!" Jack yelled. "My turn!"

Elsa pounded her fist on the desk. Jamie made an unmanly squeak and pulled out a new slip. "Give/get a lap dance." Elsa flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked to the crowd and the eager group of jumping men. She pointed to a decent-looking guy and sat him in the front row. "Is this even allowed-?"

"Shut up," Jack snapped, crossing his arms as he watched his girl bend over, pushing her butt in this man's face. He fought the urge to knock the guy out. "She doesn't have the nerve-." He shut up the moment she really began to sit on his lap while rolling her hips to the music, shoving her boobs in that man's fucking face. No! He had enough.

He stormed over and yanked Elsa's petite body off of the guy. A hand fisted for control in her hair and one on the small of her bad, Jack pulled Elsa against his body and tongue-fucked the life out of her. She stopped protesting pretty damn quickly. When he pulled away, Jack shouted and faced the camera. "We've been fucking for over three months now."

He didn't need to say more for everyone to get that they were a couple. Elsa didn't need more. Jack's jealousy proved it and more. They stormed out of the building hand in hand. Elsa was grinning while Jack looked ready to punch something.

"Wipe that innocent smile off your lips. You're going to regret that later."

And, boy did she ever.

* * *

 **A/N: Love the reviews, guys! Sorry about the rating, I meant to change it to M from the beginning. Let's see eight reviews this time? Btw, there will be 4 chapters, possibly five if I have the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frisky Fame Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Jack and Elsa are owned by DreamWorks and Disney, respectively.**

* * *

"No, no, no," Elsa shook her head. "I won't do it. There's nothing you can do to make me act part of _my_ life." The two publicists stared back her with identical frowns.

"Come on guys," the man-whore said next to her, "she's clearly uncomfortable in my presence."

Elsa's mouth dropped open. She turned to Jack Frost and wanted more than anything to slap him…again. He smirked impishly and looked at the directors. "It's been a year since we filmed, which means the film has come out. That means publicity _stunts!_ You are the starring characters. Everyone wants an interview with the _both_ of you." Elsa's publicist, her sister, begged with her big round eyes. Elsa had trouble not caving in to Anna's request, but not this time. She loathed Jack Frost. He'd done some messed up shit to her and she didn't intend on pretending she liked him.

"We don't care about the break up. You will do this because you are under a contract. Stop being childish," Jack's producer, Aster Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Jack gave him a look, to which Bunny hit him upside the head.

"So let's recap!" Anna smiled widely between the unwilling young adults. "You have a video interview, but it's live. Act like a couple. Go!"

"Anna, I feel sick. Please!" Elsa begged, clasping her hands like she was praying.

Anna shoved her out towards the couch. She stumbled in her heels but found her footing before hitting the floor. "Watch your face, you don't want to mess it up any more," Jack snorted as he graciously walked to his seat. Elsa flipped him off as she sat beside him. She didn't retort until the interviewer, Jane, sat down in her seat.

"Hey, you forgot your nightlight at my house, Jack. I can't sleep with the Thomas the Train patterns bouncing on my walls," Elsa patted his chest. Jack clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists while Elsa giggled.

"You have a nightlight?" Jane inquired. Jack mumbled a curse under his breath, directed at Elsa.

"No, I don't," he cleared his throat.

"Sure," Jane looked over their shoulders to the director. He counted down and then they were filming live on air. Now this couch was already small enough, but Jack wrapped his hand around Elsa's waist and tried to slide her into his side. She fought him, but he only sighed and waited for Jane. "We have Jack Frost and Elsa Winters here with us, straight from the first screening of their new movie _Frozen 2."_ Elsa plastered a smile on her face while Jack merely nodded his head. "We have loads of questions for you two about the film." Elsa sighed. Maybe they could get through this interview without mentioning their 'relationship.' "However, the fans are more interested in the two of you!"

"I don't blame them. I am something to look at," Jack shrugged and leaned back on the couch. Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes. She smiled again and kicked his foot.

"Nobody's seen an interview with either of you since you walked off stage from your last interview. Now at the end, Jack announced that you've been sleeping each other for the past three months. Can you tell me what you two are exactly in this moment?"

This time, Elsa did roll her eyes. Everyone knew they were 'together.' They really had been up until a month ago when she'd caught Jack alone with not one but two girls in the house they'd shared. A pile of clothes was in the corner and the girls were in lingerie, or that's what she assumed. She couldn't make out much definition, but the only clothing on their covered their boobs and underwear. She'd put two and two together quickly enough and kicked him out the moment the girls left. She didn't tell anyone, Jack included, why they broke apart. What was done was done. She didn't want Jack sweet-talking his way back into her broken heart and she didn't want anyone else getting a glimpse at it. Needless to say, Jack was still pissed about it considering all she said was, "I know what you did and I'm not going to stick around for it to happen again."

The media was getting antsy. Normally, you could catch them out together at least once a week, but nobody's said much either way.

"Can you tell me what anyone is these days, Jane?" Jack rolled his eyes, too. "People can get together and fuck without emotion or they can be hopelessly in love. That's the only two options, no?" Jane blinked and looked more than confused. Elsa jabbed Jack in the ribs and smiled sweetly into his face. It would seem to most people she was teasing him when really she wanted to inflict as much pain as humanly possible to the man.

"He means we are seeing each other exclusively. Anything past that is for you to decide," she decided she'd better start selling them. Still with his arm around her, Jack almost jumped when she pressed her lips to his cheek.

Jane smiled knowingly. "The world has named the two of you as the 'two most ironic actors.' You play children's heroes but are equally known for your large sexual appetites."

"Make sense for us to be together, doesn't it, sweetheart," Jack's hand blatantly groped Elsa's ass. She froze. Her mind reeled back through the blissfully happy memories that she used to associate with his hand running over her body. She was plagued suddenly with images of Jack's hands running over the two women in the loft, time and time again. Granted, she didn't see anything close to that, but her mind didn't hold back.

"Excuse me," Elsa smiled, but it physically hurt to put on her face. She made a mad sprint to the bathroom and loomed over the sink positive she'd vomit. After holding her hair back for a minute or so, she decided she could breathe again without wanting to puke. Shuddering, she stepped out of the bathroom to meet Anna's frown.

"Elsa, what is this about?" Anna asked. She had more concern than anger in her voice, but that just made Elsa feel guilty.

"N-nothing," Elsa sighed. She'd been throwing up often, another reason she didn't want to come today. Knowing this, however, Elsa didn't eat anything that day. Whenever she was forced to think about the things Jack did, her stomach retaliated. She wanted to say she was sick, but she honestly didn't think any mild illness would last over a week. Again, she blamed it on the sickening thoughts of her ex-love with anyone else.

"Have you eaten today?" Anna asked and wrapped her hands onto her shoulder. Elsa hung her head in shame. Here it came. "Elsa Winters! You're already a stick. It's critical that you eat. Here," A bagel was shoved into Elsa's face. She took a sigh and grabbed the bread. "Now get back out there. They are ready to kill you."

Elsa nodded and nibbled on the bagel as she walked towards the filming room. She stopped before Jack could catch sight of her as she finished the bagel. "-Jack, how are you handling being exclusive?"

Elsa was glad she was off screen. She thought she might have strangled him as he answered this one. "Strong, independent women like Elsa don't come around often, Jane. There's not a question that I could do far, far worse. The struggle is keeping her to myself, truly. I can imagine that half the world would die to be in my position."

That was the problem with the world, Jack. Half the world already was in his cheating position. Except for that little comment, his speech was almost nice. Without Elsa in the scene, he was capable of speaking fondly of her. It was a surprise that she shook off. Elsa walked back to the couch and smiled faintly.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling the hottest," she said as she took a sip of the water beside her. She could feel Jack's eyes studying her face and kicked his foot again. "Where were we?"

"I was just about to ask the details of your first date!" Jane clapped her hands together in excitement. Elsa and Jack looked at each other and blanched. Their first date could be considered a number of times, most of which consisted of them finding interesting places around the city to have sex. Her stomach churned. "You were first seen together at the ice skating rink."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. That was actually modest. She tried recalling the memory in detail, but it'd been so long since she thought of him that way. "Jack, why don't you tell it? You are the professional storywriter."

Jack chuckled heartily at that. "We didn't have plans to even hang out on Saturday way back when. I decided on bringing her Chinese food for a surprise dinner, her favorite, but my godfather's twin granddaughters, basically my sisters, decided I needed to make it official. They stole my food and shoved me out of the car at Elsa's doorstep."

He took a break for water. Elsa remembered how flustered he'd been when she buzzed him into her apartment. He had claimed he was bringing five star cooking but got robbed and now had nothing to woo her with. She smiled at the memory and took over the story. "When I let him in, Jack was a nervous wreck!"

"I was not!" Jack defended, shoving Elsa's shoulder. She turned to him, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Yes, you were! He looked like he'd been caught robbing a store!" Elsa mimicked his face and Jack thoroughly fell laughing into her shoulder, clutching his stomach. "Anyways," she giggled, looking back at Jane as Jack still laughed into her side, "I invited him in and we made food together. I told him how, when I was little, the best hot chocolate was near the ice rink in Rockefeller Center. He was adamant about going there, since it was near Christmas."

Jack, who was now upright and grinned, slung an arm around Elsa's shoulders. "This girl skated circles around me the whole night. I had basic training for the Rise of the Guardians, but Elsa Winters knew her shit."

Elsa blushed and met his smile warmly, finally not having to fake it. "Jack shoved me down when it got dark. He fell right on top of me, of course, and kissed me, thinking the press couldn't get a picture in the darkening sun." She shared a rueful glance at Jack, who was chuckling at his antics. "Cue flash!"

"Or maybe I was just tried of being flogged by girls and needed to make Elsa and I official," Jack lifted his hands up with a mischievous smirk. "The world will never know."

"You asshole," Elsa feigned disgust but couldn't hide the smile as she hit his shoulder. She and Jack connected eyes and she was reminded of how in love she'd been with him that night. It was the first time he'd seemed like a suitable boyfriend. Her smile faded as she looked into his bright blue eyes. She missed those days with Jack. They'd been so happy together. He claimed she was his everything. He claimed he could drop down on one knee and marry her then and there if she wanted by the third date. Of course, they spent many more hookups together than dates.

Elsa wondered if that was where they went wrong. She just didn't expect that she couldn't meet his sexual needs. They had been basically made for each other's appetites. She would always wonder why he did it.

"In the movie, you fall slowly in love. Did your real emotions ever conflict with those in the movie?" Jane asked, looking towards Elsa. She, however, was lost in her memories, staring down at her feet. Jack looked between Elsa's sullen expression and to Jane.

"Um," he said, and Jane looked to him. "The beginning was the hardest for me. Elsa's character had the smallest, thinnest outfits. I had to constantly remind myself that it was a kid's movie. By the end, being in love was something I did every second of the day. It was better than the beginning where we fought over little next to nothing."

"So this is serious between the two of you?" Jane asked, again looking for more emotion out of Elsa. Jack looked with concern at her, not understanding why she was so zoned out. He grasped her hand, scooting closer. Elsa subconsciously intertwined their hands.

"What? Oh, yes, it's quite serious," Elsa nodded her head and looked at their hands. Her head was spinning. She wanted to be done with this horrid interview. It was torture. She hated remembering their good times. It tore at her heart. She had been so sure Jack was perfect for her, and she for him. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well." Elsa said, taking deep, hot breaths. Her hand folded over her chest, trying to slow her pulse. She felt heat rushing to her cheeks and head.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Jack asked, searching her eyes with worry in hopes to find an answer. She fanned herself to try to get the lightheaded feeling away.

"Please, give me a second to breathe," Elsa panted. Jack nodded and looked at Jane with his dazzling smile. Jane seemed unsure but continued on with the questions.

"Was your relationship a secret on set?" she asked. Elsa could barely hear them talking by now. This was more than nausea over Jack and her break up. She truly felt like she needed to go to the hospital.

"Yes," Jack nodded, eyes flickering to Elsa again. She stood up now just to get away from his body heat. She was so incredibly hot. "Once, North, my godfather and coworker, caught Elsa and I in my dressing room, er, kissing. He made a huge ordeal out of it, but we were able to cover it up by saying we were 'practicing.' In fact, that's the reason Jack and Elsa ever did kiss in the movie. Originally, I planned on Elsa giving Jack a peck, but I had to up it one just to save our skins."

Jane laughed wholeheartedly. "I think we all could thank you on that note. Despite being a children's movie, your all's kiss made every girl swoon."

"I think I'm going to swoon," Elsa muttered. Jack's head shot with concern towards her. He gave her the rest of his water when she ran out of hers. All their teasing seemed to have disappeared, along with their acting.

"Jack, do you think your fans will be happy or jealous over your relationship?" Jane asked, clearly given up on Elsa by now. His eyes kept flirting to check on Elsa.

"Hmm? Oh, well I wasn't expecting anyone to take it well. I mean, look at me," he snickered as Elsa still managed to hit him upside the head. "A few of my fans actually tried to break us up. Remember, Els? We were at the movies and Elsa got up to get something to eat. Another girl sat down in her place, but I couldn't tell in the low light. I knew something was up she grew insistent of making out…again. See, we had already been told if we 'showed PDA again, we'd be thrown out.' Elsa showed up before anything serious happened. She was _pissed_ in the beginning that I almost cheated on her, willingly or not. I had a lot of groveling that night."

She remembered how angry she'd felt then, but she was wrong. If he had really cheated on her then, she would have been crushed, not angry. She was crushed when he cheated on her with two girls. She still was crushed. That story reminded her of just how easy it must have been for Jack to cheat. It reminded her of how much she couldn't stand his or her fame anymore. It reminded her of that horrible night, watching the two giggling, nearly identical blondes skip our of her house, hair wet, with sweat she'd assumed. She had wanted to puke. Her stomach had churned and flipped. She nearly did, right there in the bush outside of their loft door.

Now, she felt similar. Her stomach was a storm, flipping upside down and left and right. It hurt a lot. Her head was swimming as well. It was all too much. One second, everything was bright. The next second, she was puking her guts up all over the floor. It wasn't much, considering she'd barely eaten anything that day. It was mainly hacking, tiring hacking and coughing up bread and water.

"Elsa!" Jack gasped. He jumped to his feet immediately and grabbed her hair, holding the braid back from her sprits of food, much like he used to do after a night of intense clubbing and drinking. Finally, it seemed to be over. She stood up on her wobbly heels, but her lightheadedness was only worse. However, her nausea had passed.

"Let me just-," Elsa squirmed out of Jack's arms. The heat was surrounding her, getting closer and closer. She squinted her eyes and grabbed her shirt, ripping it out of her skirt and tearing the buttons off. Instantly, she felt relief, but it wasn't enough.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Jack shouted, but he was so far away. It was like she was underwater, and slowly the blackness covered all of her vision. Then, she was out.

* * *

 **A/N: What is this? What? A cliff hanger, you say? Por qué? Well, what did you think? What is going on? Why did Jack do what he did? Did he do what he did? Does anyone know what really happened?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frisky Fame Part 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Frozen is owned by Disney and Rise of the Guardians is owned by DreamWorks. Nuff said.**

* * *

Jack Frost had already gone through almost all of his emotions in just the first thirty minutes of the interview. He walked into this never thinking he'd be concerned for Elsa again, but she always did surprise him. From the moment she got up to the moment he caught her fallen body in his arms, he'd been watching her every move, studying what about her was wrong.

Now he was sitting beside her sister in the ambulance. The only reason he was allowed to hop in was he was famous and the paramedics said he could possibly be needed at the hospital. Nobody understood that, but they didn't have time to question them.

From what he could tell, she was very much stable now in the bumpy ambulance. Anna had insisted she didn't need a doctor, that her vitals were all fine, but Jack had been adamant about this. There was some reason she fainted. After all, it wouldn't put a damper in her wallet either. He wanted everything to be perfectly fine with Elsa.

He knew he needed to stop feeling like this. It'd been a month since she'd broken up with him. It wasn't his fault, though. Elsa said out of the blue that they were breaking up. She didn't give a hint as to why, except that Jack was to blame.

Jack sighed and twiddled with her fingers, wrapping his between hers. He missed this girl more than he ever feared he would. He'd fallen completely for her. She ruined his life. He'd tried to move on, tried really hard. But every morning after sleeping with a random girl, no matter how beautiful she was, he felt empty. He felt alone and sad and wistful of when he didn't have to find a way to escape the needy chick, of when he didn't have to wash the sheets alone, of when he could wake up to bright blue eyes that came along with a mischievous yet brilliant smile.

He ever tried dating again, but that was a train wreck. Let's just say he'd never let North's granddaughters set him up again. In fact, he banned them from intervening with his love life in general. He'd already been hesitant, hence why Elsa never met the twins. They loved been a part of his life, think they were his second and third sisters. Jack sometimes wondered if they were still jealous of Sarah, his actual sister, who'd met Elsa multiple times.

"This is your fault," Anna huffed, blowing her bangs from her face. "You just had to go and ruin your relationship."

Jack's interest piqued. Despite the insult, he saw some hope. "You know what I did? Anna, tell me. I need to fix this."

Anna whirled on him. "Fix this? Jack, she came to me bawling her eyes out. She wouldn't say a word, not one, but I could guess. You disgust me. I can't believe – I'm a horrible sister for making her do this stupid interview. I just thought that maybe she could see you for the horrible piece of scum you are and stop being hung up on you."

Jack always knew Anna didn't like the two of them together. She'd originally blamed him for the two interviews Elsa walked out on, which she had to pull a ton of strings to make up for. Then their relationship put a bad name on Elsa of course. It was another reason, Jack assumed, she wanted them to do the interview. Anna didn't want people thinking Elsa was a slut.

"Anna, I swear, I didn't do _anything._ You said you could guess. What did you think I did?" Jack released Elsa's hand and gripped Anna's in earnest. She tore away from him with a sneer.

"You obviously cheated on her. I can see it in the way she looks at you, like your something she'll always desire but never can have because it hurts. It hurts her, being around you does. And that makes me sick – it literally made Elsa sick!" Anna took hold of her sister's hand so Jack couldn't.

He frowned in confusion. How could Anna think that? Did Elsa think that? It would explain why she broke up with him suddenly. Elsa wasn't one to stick around when things got messy. He learned that when they went to the beach and the paparazzi photographed her bikini slip while playing in the ocean. Jack got the picture confiscated, though he kept one copy for himself, but Elsa was already long gone to their hotel room, freaking out.

"Anna, I would never, ever, do that to _anyone,_ let alone Elsa! You have to believe me," He grabbed her hands again. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he wasn't giving up. If Elsa thought this, he couldn't imagine the pain she'd been going through all month. He was slightly hurt that she'd think he'd do that to her, but he could deal with that later. He needed Elsa to know the truth, if that was the problem.

"Why should I?" Anna scoffed. "I believe in true love, Jack. And your and Elsa's was anything but true. No real love story starts out by sex. You didn't value Elsa enough to wait _twelve hours_ , so why would you value her enough to be exclusive? You're a cocky playboy, and Elsa can do much better."

"Don't you think I know that? It's why I'm fighting so damn hard. She's so incredible and I'm about to lose her for something I didn't do. Not to mention, if we part like this, it will kill her more than me. She'll never trust the male species again. She'll grow old, bouncing from man to man, abandoning the family she has, and never filling the hole in her heart, always staying like she is; empty and depressed."

Anna stared at him, lulling over his words. She squinted in confusion. "How would you know that?" She whispered after a long time of thinking. Jack stared back at her, done with his time of words.

"Because," coughed the girl lying on the stretcher, "his parents divorced when his dad cheated on his mom…I forgot. Jack was only…only thirteen."

"Elsa!" Anna gasped, forgetting the topic at hand. She gave her what could barely pass for a hug.

"Excuse us, ma'am," the paramedic gently shoved Anna off Elsa so he could get a look at the girl.

"Did he just call me ma'am?" Anna gaped. "Excuse you, but I am a young miss!"

The guy looked up like a deer in the headlights. "I'm sorry, Miss," he muttered.

"That's better. I'm Anna, by the way," she held out her hand to shake. He looked surprised and glanced at Jack, who shrugged. After they shook hands, she finally asked what Jack was about to. "How is she?"

" _She_ is feeling fine and is wondering why she's in an ambulance," Elsa emphasized the fact that she was here and awake. Anna pointed to Jack.

"You aren't fine. There's a reason you passed out, even if it is just stress," Jack insisted and looked at the medic.

"You'll have to consult a doctor. She was stable the entire time. Speaking of which…" He trailed off as the vehicle stopped. The doors opened Elsa was taken into the hospital. Jack walked alongside the stretcher, listening to Elsa complain about how she could walk. Anna said she'd catch up, that she needed to 'give this medic a lesson on the difference between miss and ma'am and missus.' Jack would never understand the upbeat sister.

Elsa was placed in a private room due to her fame. Oddly enough, she let Jack accompany her inside the room. "Since you are stable, the doctor will be with you as soon as he can. Call us if something happens," the nurse said once she got an I.V. line in Elsa, which pumped the girl full of fluids. "Change into this, as well."

Jack took the gown and closed the door behind her. He looked at the bed where Elsa sat Indian style. He sat beside her and debated what to say. She beat him to the punch line. "Can I have my gown please?"

Jack had almost forgotten she was only in her skirt and bra having left her shirt at the interview station. "Of course," Jack handed her the grown. She tried to stand but got a dizzy. Without a word, he undid the zipper of her skirt and steadied the girl at the same time. She hurried to put the grown over her body, looking untrusting at Jack once she settled back on the bed.

"Elsa,"

"I think I puked on your shoes. The smell – I'm going to vomit again." And she was correct. Just as Jack thrust the vomit bucket under her face, she hacked again and again, but nothing came out. She'd already emptied her stomach. Jack quickly disposed of his shoes in the bathroom's trash. When he turned around, the doctor was in the room.

"Elsa Winters?" Elsa nodded. "Hi, I'm Dr. Bulda, but you can just call me Bulda. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing," Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Jack chuckled a bit and stood behind Elsa, a hand on her shoulder.

"She vomited and passed out earlier today during an interview."

Bulda seemed to regard him for the first time. She smiled warmly between them. "Who are you?"

"Her-,"

"Boyfriend," Elsa sighed, like those words truly hurt her to say. Jack, who was behind her, frowned in confusion. "Can he stay, please? I think my sister deserted me to flirt with a paramedic."

Bulda chuckled. "My son is a paramedic," she said absentmindedly as she reviewed the charts. "Elsa, how have you been feeling the past couple of days? Anything weird?"

She shrugged. "I thought I was sick. I've thrown up a couple of times, but I thought it was just a virus. I was just stressed out today."

"Oh? Why?" Bulda asked as she did a basic checkup on Elsa.

Elsa looked between Bulda and Jack and sighed. "Him."

"Ah, I see," Bulda laughed, a twinkle in her eye. She finished up the check up with little concern. "Can you answer some basic questions for me? They get personal." Elsa nodded. Jack took a seat beside Elsa now that his concern for her wellbeing was being taken care of. She subconsciously leaned into his side. Surprised at the sudden affection, or communication to him in general, Jack slipped his hand around her waist and supported her weight. "How much have you been eating lately?"

"A decent amount, until I started getting sick. Then most foods disgusted me," Elsa yawned. Jack brushed through her hair, undoing the braid.

"When was your last menstrual cycle, dear?"

"Um, what's today?"

"The 7th of October," Jack offered.

She thought for a moment. "Like…August 26th. Oh…that's a little late."

"It is," Bulda noted. "Is there any way you could be pregnant?"

Elsa straightened at this. She looked at Jack, who looked just as surprised as she was at the question. They shook their heads at the same time. "No…the last time we had sex was…" Elsa looked for help. Jack thought on it.

"Er, September 5th. No, 6th…no 7th…yes, 7th." Jack finally decided on that one. Elsa took a moment to agree. Bulda was blushing. "But we used a condom, right?"

"Right," Elsa said.

"Right." Jack said, puzzled. He had a hard time remembering. "I _think_ we did. We were both a little tipsy."

"More than tipsy," Elsa giggled tiredly.

Bulda looked between the two; pen at the ready. "I think we'd better get a blood test, just to be sure."

"What? My boobs aren't even bigger!" Elsa grew alert at the idea of her being pregnant. That would definitely mix things up. She held open her gown to look down her shirt. Jack looked at said boobs, too, and grew very pale. Elsa noticed. "What? What, Jack, what?"

"Your boobs are huge compared to the last time I saw them, Elsa," Jack gulped. He knew it then and there. She was definitely pregnant. It made too much sense. The vomiting, the fainting, the boobs, and she had the pregnancy glow; except he was pretty sure she always had some sort of moonlit glow going on.

"Doesn't mean anything," Elsa gripped Jack's arm for dear life. It felt like she was keeping him here just so he wouldn't run away from her and her child. Considering she looked to him for the date they last had sex, he'd be the father. Well, damn. That was unexpected. "Boobs can grow. Like you said, it's been a month since -,"

"Let me just draw up a blood test. Just for the two of you, I'll rush the labs," Bulda said. She called in a nurse, who went to work on getting the blood. Elsa got lightheaded again since she still hadn't eaten. "I suggest going down to the cafeteria and getting a bite to eat. This late at night, the labs will be backed up."

So that's what Jack did. He grabbed some food and brought it back upstairs to Elsa. She sat on the bed, knees pulled up to her chest, eyes half closed. Jack knocked on the door before pulled it closed behind him. She barely acknowledged his presence, even when he sat the food right in front of her. Jack did the one thing that used to work, but that was when she liked him.

He climbed behind her on the bed and stretched his legs out beside her. Elsa leaned into his chest before he even had his arms around her. She was crying, that much he knew. He just didn't know if it was over the fact that she was probably pregnant or that she still thought he slept with somebody else.

"Did you think I cheated on you, Elsa?" Jack asked. "Was that why you wouldn't speak to me for a month?"

"No," Elsa mumbled and sniffled. She rubbed her face into her shoulder, though Jack wondered if she was rubbing her snot there as well. "I didn't speak to you because it physically hurt to look or touch you once I knew you cheated on me with _two_ girls."

"Elsa, I swear on my life you are the only girl I was with. You are the only girl I ever want to be with. I'd never throw away what we have for something as little as pleasure."

"Pleasure can go a long way, Jack. It's how we started. And it's how we ended," Elsa shuddered, sitting up again so her bleary eyes could look him over.

"Elsa, please believe me. I never would want to hurt you like that. I love you," Jack said, but she flinched at those words. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I saw you," she mumbled so quietly it was hardly heard.

"What-?"

"I saw you! I came home to _our_ loft to see two little blondes – not even platinum, by the way – standing in our kitchen, smiling at you, with most of their clothes off. Jack, you can stop denying it. I won't believe you! I think I know what after sex flirting looks like."

Jack wracked his brain. He'd thought long and hard about everything he did the day she'd thrown him out of the loft. He couldn't understand where she'd thought he did something bad. Now that cheating was being thrown around, he understood exactly what she thought she saw.

"No! I could kill those two…" Jack mumbled under his breath. He groaned and ran a hand through his white locks. "You heard me mention my godfather's twin granddaughters, right? They are _sister_ to me. We went for a swim in the Jacuzzi. They were in their swimsuits, not lingerie. We were waiting for you to come home so you could meet them and they got bored. Elsa – they are seventeen!"

. . .

Elsa knew few things in this very moment. One was that Jack seemed very, very desperate. Another was that she could no longer run like her whole body was telling her to. Lastly was that she was still madly in love with Jack Frost. The way he held her made the whole pregnancy situation seem like bliss. He was kind enough to bring food up to her. Hell – was he crying? Dear God, she loved this man. He was _crying_ for her.

What did she ever do to deserve him? She knew she was pretty. She knew she could act. She had some sense of the world. Sure, she was more or less whole. Did she deserve this man? One would say she did, but didn't everyone deserve a man like him? Nobody should be treated any less. Nobody should be cheated on for something as small as a little pleasure. Nobody should be abused, deemed less than trash, or left on the street with a baby growing in her stomach. Nobody should be used like property. Everyone was worth something. Everyone should be treated as an equal because that's what he or she was. Girls and guys, colored and whites, old people and young people: they all were different, yes that was true, but only to a slim degree, and they all excelled in the same or different things, so much so that it all equaled out if you added it up.

Elsa deserved him, but so did everyone else. She was just lucky enough to be one of those women who found a good guy before things got too late.

"Well…even if you were a cheater, you wouldn't be a pedophile," Elsa couldn't look at Jack. She felt dumb for even imagining it. They were basically his _sisters!_ That was disgusting. She could have been spared so many late nights, so many crying fits, so much heartbreak. "I'm sorry, Jack. I should have talked to you sooner."

"I really would have preferred that," Jack laughed, a true, happy laugh of relief. "You believe, me right? You're not just giving in, right?"

Elsa smiled slightly, one that was free of stress. "I believe you, Jack."

"No, not good enough," he pulled out his phone and searched through the contacts a bit. Elsa, who was growing more tired by the second, picked at the roll he'd brought up. She scooted back into his chest, welcoming the familiar scent that accompanied him. She sighed happily, tiredly, but happily. She watched with low curiosity as his phone rang. Jack's face popped up in a small little corner, but he held it at an angle that hid Elsa's face while two girls took up most of the screen. They weren't just any girls – they were _the_ girls: the two blonde chicks she'd seen walking out of her loft. Instinctively, she tensed. "Brittney and Bailey, what did we do the last time you came over to my old apartment?"

They looked at each other and shrugged before the one on the left answered. "We ate some sushi and swam in the hot tub, right? Then we left and Elsa dumped you."

"Dumped you like trash," the other concluded, nodding.

"On a Tuesday."

Jack narrowed his eyes, sending them his signature 'piss off' glare. Elsa giggled, covering her mouth to keep from spitting out her bread.

"Who's that?" the left asked.

"Jack, we told you, going through girl after girl doesn't mean you're over Elsa." The right groaned.

"It only makes it more obvious," Lefty had a slightly higher pitched voice. Her hair also parted in the middle while the one on the right had bangs. Elsa looked back at Jack and grinned, tilting the camera down so she was also in view. Both girls gasped.

"So does this mean I need to get him an STD test before we consummate our relationship?" Elsa asked eyes tired but also giddy with happy relief. He'd been caught up on her the entire time.

"Elsa?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Bye girls," Jack waved and ended the call. He looked down at Elsa, a smile playing on his lips, curious to see if he was allowed to show it. She turned and wrapped her arms around his torso, inhaling his scent. "You've just made their day."

"Did I?" Elsa pretended to be shocked, but her eyes were still closed, still remembering the moment. "Hey, Jack?" He looked down to her and she opened her eyes, smiling widely now. This time, it reached her blue orbs. "I love you, too."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, pulled Elsa even closer to his chest. "I've missed you." She felt a spark, one that reminded her of their first kiss together. He did it all to get away. Now he did it to stay.

"So…I'm pregnant," she stated. "I think we both know that test is coming back positive."

"Yeah, we do," Jack sighed, rubbing her arms up and down. "I'm here with you either way, but the baby is mine, right?"

Elsa sniggered and looked at him with an impish grin. "Yes, I'm not some weirdo who deals with heartbreak by sleeping with half the city."

"Hey! That weirdo happens to be right here," Jack growled, pressing his lips to hers again. Elsa couldn't blame him. She'd missed that so.

"Seriously though, you are getting an STD test," Elsa pointed a finger at him. Jack nodded guiltily.

The door burst open with one furious Anna and one annoyed nurse. The two spoke at the same time:

"I'm sorry, she stole the tests from my hand!"

"YOU IMPREGNANTED MY SISTER?"

Jack and Elsa joined together for a chorus of laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was it. I really liked this Jelsa banter. Who would like a look into their months leading up to the pregnancy life? Or a possible look into this bedroom life? I'm not sure, but for now I'd say this is over. But if I see enough love (reviews, favorites, etc.) I could consider it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
